King Hoel
King Hoel was the king of Brittany in northern Gaul, where much of his people were of British descent and many spoke British languages rather than French. He was cousin to King Arthur and held a close relationship with the much younger king after he ascended to the throne of England. King Hoel, along with his vassal Bors the Elder, aided Arthur against the eleven rebel kings that rejected Arthur's rule. He also accepted Arthur's older sister, Anna Pendragon, into his household. Arthur would return the favour by taking part in the war against King Claudas. Anna became involved in the cult known as the White Hands, who practised undead magic bestowed by the NeSferatu, and led Hoel's own daughter, Isolde, into the cult. When Hoel discovered this he tried to kill his own daughter but was killed himself by Isolde's husband, Sir Tristram. Though Anna was also killed, Isolde and Tristram were accepted into the Knights of the Round Table with King Arthur. Description Appearance He has a gaunt face etched with stubble and dark-ringed eyesPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality While most kings of Europe would marry their daughters to form political alliances, King Hoel wanted his daughter, Isolde, to marry for love and attach herself to a man worthy of herPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He shows no mercy to dishonourable men, such as King Claudas, and will execute them on the spot without trialPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Family * Anna Pendragon - ward * Sir Tristram - son-in-law, through Lady Isolde Isolde of the White Hands See also: Isolde of the White Hands Initially, King Hoel had a positive relationship with his daughter, Isolde. He wanted the best for her and wanted her to marry a good and worthy man of her choosing. When she chose to marry Sir Tristram, however, their relationship began to sour because Hoel didn't believe Tristram was a worthy man. After it was revealed to Hoel that Isolde was a White Hand steeped in magic, Hoel wanted to execute her himself, which he saw as a mercy. Though he stabbed her with the intention of death, she was recovered by Anna of the White Hands before Hoel himself was killed by Tristram. History Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. During a war meeting between the three of them, Kay, Arthur's half-brother, came in along with Bors the Younger. Sir Kay was eager to enter Arthur's service as a knight, which Bors the Elder condoned. Kay had even brought the knighting sword, Clarent, in anticipation. Thinking he was to be knighted too, Bors the Younger was also knelt. Bors the Elder approved of the idea and thus both men were knighted into Arthur's retinue with a ham-fisted, unceremonious oath. Arthur then thought of the man Bedivere to become his third knight. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. King Arthur rescued Prince Lionel, brother to Sir Bors, and their cousin, Sir Lancelot, from the Terre Deserte. They also rescued the endearing Lady Bertilak. They attacked King Claudas from the rear and Bors captured the infamous king. Lionel wanted to execute Claudas immediately for his treatment in the Terre Deserte but Bors refused on the ground of honourable conductPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During the night, however, King Bors attended the pen in which Claudas was imprisoned. Somehow, Claudas was then murdered and Claudas escaped. Lady Bertilak claimed she saw him flee in disguise and Arthur's army hunted down the runaway king. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of Excalibur. Space Camelot King Hoel had not wanted his daughter, Isolde, to marry Sir Tristram as he believed Tristram was not a good and worthy man. Isolde, however, considered herself already corrupted and Tristram was not too good that he would grate on her mind. Hoel's cousin, and sister to King Arthur, Anna Pendragon, was staying with Hoel in Brittany. Anna, however, had become involved with an ancient brand of vampires called the NeSferatu who drank blood ink to gain power. Anna took Isolde into their fold and showed her the ways of the White Hands. To become one of the White Hands a NeSferatu had to drain a person of their blood almost entirely and then be healed back to life by the other White Hands. This would gradually change the individual into a White Hand. Anna was fed on by the most powerful of the NeSferatu, a man that Isolde believed to be Donn himself, Tiarna Des-Mhumhain. Isolde would be turned into a White Hand by Tiarna Des-Mhumhain's protégé, Nyneve, who was abusive and sadistic. Even after the transformation was completed, Nyneve would visit Isolde and attempt to take her blood. If she lost the fight, Isolde was left to heal herself using her powers as a White Hand. Isolde told only Sir Tristram and his acceptance of her dark secret only emboldened her love for him. She believed that The Morrigan, god of fate, was at work due to the similarities she possessed to Tristram's former lover, Queen Iseult. Then, unbeknownst to Isolde, King Hoel discovered the White Hands and the NeSferatu coven. With the Pope's blessing he led a small army of Templars into the hole where they destroyed many of the NeSferatu and any of the White Hands that resisted. The NeSferatu were butchered on sight, while the White Hands were permitted to surrender. Not that it helped. The Pope sentenced them all to be burnt at the stake anyway. Eventually the king came for his daughter and slew her. She was, however, healed by Anna Pendragon who was then, instead, killed. Isolde was saved by Tristram, who killed her father, and fled with her to England. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Hoel is loosely based on HoelHoel article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:French Characters Category:King Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Camelot Characters Category:Pan Characters